Sorry
by Noitavlas
Summary: Ryou's final hour with Bakura. Read and Review please.


(A/N): This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction, please be kind~ Read and review please.

xoxox

"Sorry"

xoxox

"What's that?" Bakura gaze was pulled towards the owner of the voice. Ryou sat by the window-sill watching the outside world. The darkness of the sky told him that he must have fallen asleep, because last he looked at it he recalled it was late afternoon. "What's what, Hikari?" The Yami's voice, usually so cold and fierce towards the other, held nothing but gentle curiosity. Ryou was on his knees, big brown eyes staring into the darkness outside of the window. He pointed upwards to the lamp-post.

The Yami stood up from his chair and winced slightly from the pain that surged from his back. _Damn hospital chairs. _He cursed silently whilst he walked stiffly towards the other boy. "Hurt?" Ryou's wide eyes widen just a bit more when he turned to Bakura's staggering figure. "No, Hikari. Just a bit sore." A childish frown graced the Light's features. "Sore. . . ?" With a sigh, Bakura tried to smile at the other being. The way Ryou had said it made him sad and guilty. "It's –" he tried to search for a meaning the child would understand. "It's when **something doesn't feel right**. Like, '**tired'** with **little pain**." At this the other's attention was placed undividedly towards the Yami. "Pain. . . ?"

Bakura opened his mouth to say 'hurt' but that would be just going in circles. And he didn't want Ryou to be bothered by something so simple when—

He shook his head from the thoughts and proceeded to where Ryou sat. "What were you looking at, Hikari?" He asked to stir the topic away from him. The other boy looked confused for a moment but immediately caught up to the question. He pointed to the lamp-post again. Bakura followed the finger with his gaze. "It's a lamp." He nodded when the other repeated.

"Lamp . . . Lamp . . ."

Bakura gave the other a gentle smile before gently patting his head—being careful of the stitches that were hidden by bandages and the other's hair. "Sounds about right, doesn't it?" He asked, but received no answer in return. He sighed again before sitting next to the boy.

"Ryou . . ."

The other ignored him while he stared at the far wall repeating the word 'lamp' over and over again seemingly amused. "I'm so sorry." A tear fell from Bakura's weary eyes as he recalled the accident.

"_Damnit, boy! Get up!" Bakura roughly pulled the boy to his feet. "What, did that fall increase you stupidity? Pathetic!" He pushed Ryou back to the ground making the other whimper. "Please—I'm sorry, I—" With a swift kick at the rib, the Light was put to silence once again; with only a stifled groan._

_Why he was beating Ryou then, he couldn't remember. He just did. He usually JUST did. He finds reasons late. But he always beat him up every chance he gets. It wasn't fun to say the least. It was just something to do to keep earning points for his reputation. He didn't want to hurt Ryou. He wasn't forced either. He really couldn't say he was 'forced'. It was just something that happens. When he loses his temper; he can't control his anger. He needed an outlet for it. And Ryou was there._

_That night, Ryou was supposed to go to the GAME Shop. Pharaoh and his little Light had apparently invited him to stay the night—away from him. He jumped conclusions and he was enraged. He thought that the boy would make fun of him behind his back. He was so furious that he actually began to sound like a psychopath. He dragged Ryou to the car and strapped him down on shotgun—the other boy was too weak and beaten to know where was. Driving while raging wasn't really advisable, and he knows it. And he wanted to give it a try and know exactly—why it wasn't._

_They were on the highway to nowhere then, when Ryou actually regain a little strength. He panicked when he realized where he was and began unclipping the seat-belt. Bakura fought with him trying to keep it on while telling him that it was dangerous and stupid. He knew it was also dangerous and stupid to keep driving while leaning towards the side and fighting with someone near hysterical._

_That was why he couldn't avoid the truck that headed their way._

_Bakura was a spirit—therefore, he could not really be hurt and he could retreat to the Millennium Ring. But there are rare times that Ryou could shut him in there as he was the Host. He didn't know how he does it, but his opinion was—he should do it more often . . . like he just did._

"Kura . . ." Ryou's soft voice snapped him back to reality. "Cry . . ."

Bakura smiled a little at the boy when he felt the small hand tracing his tear-streaked face. "Hurt?"

The doctor said something about hemorrhaging and memory lost and a few things he didn't quite get. But he did remember one thing from him. _"He may have survived; but he won't last long, Mr. Bakura. I'm so sorry for your lost." _He went berserk then, saying that Ryou wasn't dead yet, but he was immediately halted from his actions when he saw Ryou laying on the bed with wide-fearful eyes looking at him. He retracted him hand from the attempt-punch and asked the doctor to leave him and his Light. The doctor told him about Ryou's odd behavior and had called it something . . . He forgot what it was, but it has something to do with losing one's memory . . . All of them; and never expecting them to return at all. He had spent 2 weeks trying to teach Ryou of little things; never big things. But he will get to that someday. He took hold of the pale hand and held it against his damp face. "I'm fine." He rasped as he cautiously maneuvered the boy to a proper sitting position. Almost instantly, Ryou's face contorted to a panicked expression. "Hn!" he exclaimed pointing at his right leg. Bakura was startled at first but guessed that the boy was feeling the prickling numbness for sitting in that position for too long. The Yami slid to the floor and gently grabbed the leg, ignoring Ryou's uneasy giggling and began slowly massaging the Light's feet. The giggling evolved into laughter—just loud unadulterated laughter. It was music in the darkness of the night "Kura, no!" Ryou's laughing face lit something in the Thief's heart. His smile was pure happiness. It had drove him to laugh along-side the youth. "Very ticklish, Hikari?" Bakura asked the obvious, but the other still answered despite his breathlessness. "Ticklish . . . ?" At once, the Yami halted his massage. The repeated word reminded him of their situation and it squeezed his heart to realize that he could have just made Ryou laugh instead of . . .

"Kura . . ." Glistening red eyes met big brown ones in inquiry. Seeing Ryou experimentally stretched his hand towards him made him stare with a startled face. "H-Hikari, do you want to—" he silently grabbed the other's outstretched hand, frowning as the other shook his head no. "—what is it?" Ryou pulled his hand away from the Thief and lunged towards him, tackling him with little force . . . or at least, he thought at first that was tackled. Recovering from his shock, he realized that the boy hugged him. He awkwardly hugged back, and patted the boy's back. "Kura . . . No hurt." If the Yami wasn't guilty enough, he probably would have started then. Relinquishing all thoughts of awkwardness he held Ryou the same way the other did him. He could hear the boy sniffle from their closeness and that just wrenched his heart towards his throat. He crooned silent 'hushes' and 'it's-okays' to the boy until the boy fell asleep. He carried the boy with utmost care and gentleness a father could his first born child. Laying the boy on the bed, he covered him with the hospital blanket; tucking him in, before he made his way to the chair; thinking twice before he moved it to the side of the bed and sitting down.

"I'll make it up to you, Hikari. I promise." And with that, he fell asleep.

_He woke up and knew immediately where he was. The darkness was the clue. He was back inside the ring. He shook his head and quietly recalled how he got there. With a growl he stood up and prepared to transport outside of the Ring. "THAT FOOL!"_

_Solid body awoke in the middle of the road, standing and searching. The road was clean of debris. "Where could he possibly be?" He asked with only the slightest of annoyance. Intending to walk, he heard a 'clinking' sound by his feet. He looked down and saw the Millennium Ring. "Wha—" he bent down and picked it up, that's when he noticed the tire tracks. He followed the imprinted rubber towards a thick group of trees and found what he was looking for. "RYOU!"_

"K-ku . . . Kura . . ." Awoken by the sound Bakura almost punched himself for falling asleep again. "Ryou? What is?" He turned to the boy in bed and was frozen in his sit. Ryou was shaking inside the blanket, pale as he usually was—his skin became ashen in color. "Ryou!" After a full second, the Yami was beside his Light. "Hey—what's going on? What is it?" Ryou was shaking his head.

"What do you feel?" Bakura asked again.

"K-kura . . . C-cold." The Yami went to place a hand in the boy's forehead expecting a fever—but he was shocked to find it deathly cold. "Dear Ra, you're ice!" He pressed the call button from the side of the bed repeatedly as he continued to talk to Ryou. "What else do you feel Ryou? Please, tell me—"

A nurse ran inside and asked him what happened. He answered quickly before turning back to the boy, finally releasing the button. "Kur—a . . ." Ryou squeezed his eyes shut in pain before answering. "H-hurt . . ." Bakura held his hand then. He was about to ask what else when the boy stuttered. "S-s-sore . . . K-kura . . . S-sore." Unbridled tears free flowed from red eyes as he held tight to the boy. He barely heard the nurse saying that he should let go . . . and that he should've expected it from the beginning that they boy was taken there. He just stared at those big brown eyes—confused and scared. "It's going to be alright, Ryou." He wondered when he started talking, but he's not stopping any time it seems. "It's going to be alright because I'm here. I need you to be brave for me, Hikari. I know you're scared, but I'm here. There's nothing to be afraid of, not anymore. I'm sorry for everything I have done to you to cause you so much misery. Thank you for being by my side always—always protecting me—" His throat constricted. "I know you're going someplace wonderful, Hikari. You don't deserve this fate." He broke down sobbing. "I'm so sorry you have to . . . I'm so sorry, Ryou!"

Cries were heard through the darkness, and more so when the clock stroke 4:35am.

(A/N): Comments, Suggestions, Violent Reactions? O_O Advance Happy Halloween everybody~


End file.
